Computer ports are widely used to provide an interface between a computing device and external devices or components. Recent advancements in technology have led to the development of high-speed ports that provide fast and efficient interfacing between computing devices and external components. However, these high-speed ports, such as those designed to be compatible with SUPERSPEED or SUPERSPEED+ UNIVERSAL SERIAL BUS (USB) specifications (USB 3.0 or USB 3.1), operate at frequencies that create radio frequency interference in the 2.4 GHz spectrum, which is a widely used band for wireless devices. Thus, the wireless sensitivity of nearby antennas, including WI-FI and BLUETOOTH, is often degraded by high-speed ports.